The goal of this research project is to purify the first enzyme of prostaglandin synthesis, prostaglandin synthetase, from human platelets. The enzyme will be characterized as to its physical structure and associated proteins such as phospholipase and thromboxane synthetase. Antibodies to the enzyme will be prepared in rabbits and used for subcellular localization of the enzyme. These studies will provide the necessary techniques for investigation of prostaglandin synthesis in patients with abnormal platelet function.